Work vehicles typically include one or more drive assemblies to deliver power to various components (e.g., wheels, implements and so on). A drive assembly may include one or more gear trains that provide various gear ratios between the power source (e.g., engine, motor, etc.) and the powered component. For example, a drive assembly may have a motor that rotates an input shaft (i.e., a driving shaft) at high speed and low torque, and the gear train may transfer torque to a wheel (i.e., the driven shaft or output shaft) so that the wheel rotates at a relatively lower speed and higher torque, at least in one or more operational modes of the drive assembly. In some cases, the gear ratio of the drive assembly may be very high. As a result, the wheel may have a mechanical speed limit. If the wheel rotates above this speed limit (i.e., an overspeed condition), the wheel may effect a backdrive of the gear train and/or the motor, the forces of which may be damaging to the gear train, the motor, or other components of the drive assembly. This may arise, for example, when the work vehicle moves downhill, when the work vehicle is towed, or in other situations, such as when a vehicle is required to operate at high torque and low speed during one or more work modes and at a relatively low torque and high speed during transport or other modes.